


Words Unspoken

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Ficlet, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-12
Updated: 2012-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-10 04:12:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1154740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Words Unspoken

Harry made sure the tea was always just how Severus liked it—strong-brewed English Breakfast with a splash of milk. He collected _The Daily Prophet_ every morning and set it beside Severus's breakfast plate, unread. 

Whenever Hermione asked him if he wanted to go with her to a Muggle bookshop, he always jumped at the chance. He picked up a book or two—the older the better—for Severus to add to his collection. Harry would never forget Severus's face when he brought home a first edition of [_The Happy Prince and Other Tales_](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Happy_Prince_and_Other_Tales). Severus tried to hide it, but Harry knew he was moved by the gesture. 

Severus was not a fan of public displays of affection by any means but when they were out, Harry made a point of staying close at hand, with just the occasional contact so Severus would know Harry was there even if he was deep in conversation with someone else. 

Nighttime was when Harry truly took the time to let Severus know his feelings for him. They never traded I love yous or other gentle words. In fact, they rarely spoke at all in bed. Harry used his body to convey his feelings. 

Each press of Harry's lips to Severus's damaged skin spoke of his acceptance of Severus just as he was. Each of his deep moans carried the unspoken words of love to Severus's ears. 

They moved in perfect time, Harry's body dripping with sweat as he met each of Severus's thrusts, pulling him deeper inside both physically and emotionally. 

When Severus was breathless, his rhythm faltering, _that's_ when Harry poured out his love for him and accepted Severus's in return.

Afterward, Harry ran his fingers through Severus's tangle of hair, smoothing it down, his fingers drifting to Severus's collarbone.

"I'm not sure why you tolerate me," Severus said, the first words spoken between them in over an hour. 

_I love you, too,_ Harry thought to himself as he nestled into Severus's embrace and proceeded to fall asleep.


End file.
